Dawn of Revelations
by 628426
Summary: When Harry used magic at his Aunt and Uncles house, he lost everything. Betrayed by Dumbledore, his friends against him, Harry finds help from the unexpected. Harry must do all that he can to get his life back, and with Tom lurking in the back of his mind, nothing is safe. Harry P./Luna L./Neville L. Semi-slash?
1. Part 1

**Harry Potter – Dawn of Revelations**

**Pre-Info:** Harry has met Voldemort; their bond has connected with base emotions. Harry also knows of the Order from Fake Moody.

**Author:** This is my first publish, I really suck with chapters on this one but I thought I'd publish it anyway, please tell me your opinion, likes/dislikes, anything. This is a Part 1, I'm not sure about part 2 yet. Rated M for a few lines near the end.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Boy in the Garden**

In the town of Little Winging, a boy could be seen lying lazily in the garden. He was waiting for something, he didn't know what it was, but he hoped with all his might it would come, it had to be, he had just seen the Dark Lord a few months ago. "Harry Potter!" roared his uncle Vernon, "Get in this house this instance!" Harry slowly got up and grudgingly walked into the kitchen where his cousin Dudley was eating Ice Cream while watching with glee of what was about to come. "What do you think you're doing Boy?" Vernon spat, "Lying in our garden for all our neighbours to see". Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, Vernon grunted, "After all our family has done for you, after everything you have put us through, you still disrespect us?!" Harry was getting angry; his aunt sensing what was going on, walked to her husband and looked at him with her pleading eyes. "Vernon plea-""I'll have no more of this Petunia" interjected Vernon, eyes still on Harry. "Every year he goes to that abomination of a school, every year he comes back. I've had it you hear me boy, I want you gone and out of this house or so help me I-". Vernon froze, Harry, piercing him with his Emerald eyes filled with fire, had his hand right against Vernon's through. "One more word and you never see your wife and son again" Harry threatened, he had had enough of this, all the abuse, he wanted out. With a wave of his hand, all his items came to him, his trunk, containing all his school items and wizard clothing, his wand, which helped him concentrate his magic, and lastly, Hedwig, his beautiful owl that cheered him up in the darkest of nights, Hedwig supported Harry with all her might. Before Harry could falter from her love, he left for the front door, "You can't leave boy" snarled Vernon. Harry stopped, Hatred running through him, Vernon laughed, "If you leave, you'll never be able to return to that freak school of you-"*THUMP!* Vernon had fallen to the floor, tightly bound by ropes that appeared from nowhere causing him to lose breath and eventually die. His aunt and cousin screaming, "Go to your rooms if you don't want the same fate!" Harry ordered. As they were about to move, two owls screeched above them, as Harry looked up, two letters fell onto the kitchen table, the owls left, fulfilling their job.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Sentencing**

After seeing the owl leave, Harry went to inspect the letters, one was from the Ministry of Magic, and the other was from Dumbledore. Harry opened the letter and read its contents:

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_We have received intelligence that you performed the Incarcerous Charm at fifteen minutes past one this afternoon in your place of residence and in the presence of a Muggle._

_The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand._

_As you have already received an official warning for a previous offence under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statue of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that you presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 10 a.m. on the twentieth of August._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Improper use of Magic Office Ministry of Magic_

Harry read it again to understand it all, after the third time through he noticed his family still in the room. He stated firmly "The ministry will be coming soon to try and take my wand, if you don't want to get hurt, I suggest you leave and not come back for a while. I should be gone by the morning, try Marge's place," they left without a word. Harry, not wanting to read the letter again, went to read Dumbledore's:

_Harry, remain calm, I am doing everything in my power to keep you there. Do not use any more magic under any circumstances._

_-Dumbledore_

On first glance it looked normal, then Harry started wandering, why would he want Harry here, nobody wanted him and he certainly didn't want to be here himself. As if Dumbledore knew he was going to question, Hermes, Harry's friend Ron's owl, swooped in. Hermes was holding two letters, one from Ron, and the other, from Hermione, Harry's other friend. He read through them both, both saying pretty much the same thing, stay home, trust Dumbledore, don't use any more magic. Harry was mad, why didn't they say anything, at that last thought, a knock came from the door.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Betrayal**

When Harry opened the door, he saw someone he had never seen before. He saw a beautiful witch with muddy blonde hair. "Good evening Mr. Potter" the witch said, breaking Harry from his concentration, "I am Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, or DMLE for short". Immediately Harry stepped back and prepared his wand, but the Amelia did not, which surprised Harry, "I am not here to take your wand Harry, and I'm here to save you". Harry relaxed, someone was here to help him, "Come in" he said. Amelia, with a flick of her hair, entered the Muggle home. She followed Harry to the kitchen when he suddenly stopped, "What's wrong?" she asked worryingly, harry turned around with pleading eyes, not wanting to upset someone trying to help him, "The magic I used today was out of anger, I attacked my uncle and didn't release the magic until he was-" Harry stopped when Amelia started hugging him, "It's ok" she repeated, then, Harry cried, pouring all his sadness into her, and she accepted it without a second thought. When harry calmed down, he knew he was ready to talk, "They would always make me do chores, even if I was sick, and if I made one mistake, they would beat me and force me under the stairs, not letting me leave the stairs or eat for a weak". He paused, he wasn't used to talking about this, let alone to a person he just met, "Dudley, my cousin, would always use me as a punching bag, and his friends would laugh, and on the occasions I would plea to my Aunt and Uncle, they would lock me under the stairs until I apologised do Dudley and his friends". After another pause, he hugged Amelia, harder than before; "Thank you" was all he could get out. After a couple of minutes, an owl came in; it dropped its letter in Harry's lap and flew out. Harry ripped it open, "It's from Dumbledore" he explained to Amelia:

_Harry, you are safe now, but you must not leave Little Winging. I will be arriving tonight to pick up your wand._

_-Dumbledore_

Harry was shocked; he turned to Amelia, "Why would he take my wand?" Amelia sighed, "Because he wants you helpless so he can control you more" she explained. Harry was even more confused, Amelia looked at him, tears in her eyes, "I am so sorry Harry, had I'd known earlier I would have come and got you ages ago. When You-Know-Who disappeared that night when you were just a baby, Dumbledore made a plan so that he could control "The Boy Who Lived" by making him feel bad and unloved that the slightest bit of affection would make him instantly trust him". Harry looked devastated, "What about Hermione, the Weasleys, and the Order?" he asked pleadingly. Amelia sighed "Hermione and the Weasley family knew all about it, as well as most of the Order". Harry felt his heart braking; Hermione and Ron were all in on this, his best friends. Harry looked up, "Who in the Order doesn't know?" he now asked, tears in his eye, "We will be meeting them at my house, Harry I'm sorry, I didn't want to put you through this, but you had to know. We have to go to my house now, Dumbledore will be arriving soon". Harry hadn't noticed until she said so, but it was becoming dark, he knew he had to go if he didn't want to see Dumbledore. He was about to get and stopped, "Wont the Ministry know I'm with you because of the trace?" he asked, thinking about all the things that could happen to her and everyone else. She smiled, already knew what would happen, "Tomorrow Harry" she explained, "We will be getting the trace removed, until then we won't be using magic, everything will be explained tomorrow". It was nearly six by the time they were ready to go, Amelia's car was much quicker and harder to see than most cars, a lot more roomy as well. Not much was said during the card ride, Harry was thinking about everyone, how they could do such a thing. Amelia on the other Hand was thinking only about Harry, what she would do to protect him, but she also thought about how attractive harry was getting, she moved those thoughts to the back of her mind as quickly as they appeared though, Harry was much too young, not even of age, ...yet.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – The Night before the Storm**

When they got to Amelia's mansion, the only word that came to Harry was "Beautiful", Amelia blushed, that was the first time someone said that about her home. They entered the hallway and were greeted by a House Elf, "Good Evening Mistress Bones, Good Evening Harry Potter", Harry was surprised at who the Elf was, "Dobby" he said as he hugged the House Elf, "Dobby it's so good to see you again. How did you end up here?" Harry asked looking at Dobby, "Dobby was taken in by Mistress Bones, Harry Potter, Dobby was cared for in a way he had never been, so Dobby stayed and card for Mistress Bones and her house". Harry was beaming, he then looked to Amelia, "Thank you for looking after Dobby", "It was my pleasure Harry, it was actually Dobby who told me about Dumbledore and his plan about you" she replied. He looked ad Dobby, "How did-""Dobby leaned of the Headmasters plan while he was in service to Hogwarts, Harry Potter, Dobby could not let such a bad thing happen to Harry Potter, so he went everywhere, looking for someone to who would help Harry Potter and he found Mistress Bones" Dobby gleamed at this last part, Harry couldn't judge him, he was gleaming too. After Harry was shown his room, they settled for dinner, "I hope you don't mind Harry?" she asked getting ready to pour some alcohol, "I normally have a few at dinner to relax, but if it bothers you-""It's ok Madam Bones" Harry interjected, Please harry she said moving towards him, "Call me Amelia". After a shower, Harry lied in bed, thinking about everything that had happened that night, he killed his Uncle, and he was expelled from Hogwarts, was betrayed by Dumbledore, and was saved by Amelia. Harry's thoughts lingered on to Amelia, and how attractive she was, Harry didn't want to upset her, but he couldn't deny his affection for her. He stood outside her door (which Dobby pointed out for him before going to bed) pondering what he should do, he decided it best to be childish, he knocked on her door, "Come in". Harry opened the door to see Amelia in her night gown, butterflies flew in his stomach, "What can I do for you Harry" she asked, looking concerned, "I was wondering if I could sleep in here?" he asked "I don't think I can be alone" he added for good measure. Amelia smiled, she knew what he was doing, she played along, "Of course you can harry" she smiled pulling him in for a hug, leading him to her bed, "You can sleep in here for as long as you want" she smiled, kissing him on the cheek. Harry knew then that she had feelings for him to, and he promised himself he would do everything he could to protect her.

When Harry woke up the next morning and saw Amelia undressing, "Good Morning" she said, Harry had to sit up as to not show his "front", "Good Morning" he said nervously getting up, "Can I go the bathroom?" he asked trying to hide the already seen lump in his pants, "Of course" she giggled. Harry chose to sit on the toilet as to not ruin the bathroom, while sitting there he thought about Amelia being so opened, "It's her room" he thought to himself, "She wasn't going to go out of her way to accommodate me". For the second surprise of the morning causing a *TAP* to be heard where Harry was, Amelia walking on holding nothing but a towel in her hand. "We have to be ready in the next hour Harry, we have a guest coming soon" she said while getting into the shower, "O-Okay" Harry stuttered, she _was_ going out of her way to accommodate him. After an even more embarrassing breakfast, a doorbell rang, making Amelia happy, "He's here" she cried. After a minute or so, Amelia returned with a Goblin.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Harry's Inheritance**

Harry realised the Goblin was here to help with his trace, he immediately stood up and bowed, "Good Morning, my name is Harry Potter, and it is an honour to meet you" he stated. The Goblin, a little taken back, said "It is nice to meet you too Mr. Potter, I am Fleetwing, and I am here about your inheritance that was supposed to be bestowed upon you 4 years ago but was refused to you by an "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore". If Harry was mad before, he would be insane, "And how was Dumbledore allowed to refuse _MY_ Inheritance?" he asked trying to keep calm, Fleetwing pulled out a sheet of paper and recited "_As Guardian of Harry James Potter I refuse Harry's Inheritance bestowed upon until a time when I deem approvable_," Fleetwing looked up, "As there has been a dispute between you and Dumbledore, you inheritance can be bestowed upon you". Harry looked up, "Will there be an opportunity to stop Dumbledore being my Guardian" he asked, thinking about all possibilities. Fleetwing looked at Harry in a puzzlingly way, "As a matter of fact" he stated, deciding it better to tell him now, "One of your inheritance will wipe all Guardians you have, you will have the option later to add Guardians whom you see fit". Harry was happy, "Thank you Fleetwing", he bowed his head, "I apologise for the emotions I have shown today". Fleetwing shook his hand as a sign of "Think nothing of it". Amelia coughed to announce her input into the conversation, "Fleetwing" she said, looking at the Goblin, "Is there a manner of transportation we can use to get to the Bank that won't appear on the Trace?" she asked, having told Fleetwing most of the situation when she greeted him. Fleetwing thought for a moment, "Unfortunately no, even our magic comes up on the trace". Harry was sitting in the back of the car on their way to Diagon Alley, he didn't want to worry Amelia but he was still upset, he was hating Dumbledore so much now that his scar tingled in excitement, he assumed Tom was stitching himself over this, but he didn't care, Dumbledore and the people involved in his plan, especially Ron and Hermione, were the only people he were going to fight.

Harry got out of the car; he was wearing bulky clothing so no one would see who he is. As they got to the bank, Harry remembered the instructions Fleetwing gave them as he left, "When you get to a teller, any teller, say the word "Dragons Farewell", it means that Fleetwing sent you". Harry pondered why that was the password: he had heard there were dragons in the base vaults, but never got confirmation on it. They said the password to a teller and were immediately taken to Fleetwing to receive confirmation. "Now that you are here Mr. Potter, I shall read to you your inheritance by stating the people giving them to you, then the items:

Mr. & Mrs. Potter: 1 Trust Vault filled with Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts, all given in the expectations that they be used for school. 1 Lordship of the Potter name to be relinquished when requested of Harry Potter. You will also receive a Main Vault when your turn 17 which is filled with the rest of your family's inheritance.

Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy: 1500 Galleons, 800 Sickles and 200 Knuts..."

As Harry heard the list, he noticed more and more Death Eaters; they used him as a way to get back on the "Good Side". He wasn't mad though, just surprised, they really went out of their way to look good. "...53 Sickles, there we are Mr. Potter, you have received your Inheritance, would you like anything else?" Harry knew that the request part of his lordship was stopping Fleetwing from asking about it, so he obliged "Yes Fleetwing, I would like to enquire about the Lordship that was given to me", Fleetwing was almost too happy to explain. "The Potter lineage has been royal for about 500 years now, when Gredgington Potter invented the "Qwickwalk Charm" I believe so. As your father was the last Potter in his family he had rights to line you up as the next Lord. Is there anything else Mr. Potter?" Harry thought for a moment, "I request my title as Lord as my Inheritance dictates". Fleetwing recited "Becoming a Lord under age removes the Trace off you and deems you as an adult, is that understood Mr. Potter?" Harry smiled, "That is understood". "Then please follow me Mr. Potter, Madam Bones" Fleetwing said as he showed them through a door. By the time Harry had exited Gringotts, it was past Midday, "Goodbye Lord Potter, I will see you next week, please send an owl prior to your arrival" Fleetwing yelled as Harry left. Harry was now free.


	2. Part 2

**Harry Potter – Dawn of Revelations** **Part 2**

**Pre-Info:** Harry has met Voldemort; their bond has connected with base emotions. Harry also knows of the Order from Fake Moody. Harry knows about the Prophecy. Harry has met Amelia and Dobby. Harry has become a Lord of the Potter lineage.

**Author:** Here is part 2, I'm getting there with my chapters, kind of. This is a 2 chapter part with a possible 3rd installment a long the way. There is romance and smut in the Part so have fun! Harry. P/Luna L./Neville L. This is a semi-slash I guess.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Harry's Friends**

Harry awoke in the early hours of the morning, he had connected to Tom again and it was hurting him, "What's wrong Harry?" Amelia asked, noticing his panting, "Tom again" Harry explained, "He was trying to get something, something that would stop our wands from connecting", Amelia frowned, "I don't know of anything that could stop wands from connecting, but he might be looking for another wand, one that will connect to him as strongly as his own wand" Amelia said, thinking out loud, "I don't want to think about it" Harry said while pinching the bridge of his nose. It had been 2 weeks since visiting Gringotts and things weren't getting better, aside from Dumbledore and co. Chasing him, Tom was also messing with Harry, he was being hunter by both sides and Harry's ground was slowly slipping away. "I've got some good news" Amelia said, thinking it right to change the subject, "I just got confirmation that everyone is free today so we'll be having the meeting at noon", Harry smiled, "I better go get dressed than" he said while getting up, Harry wasn't bothered about being opened with Amelia anymore, he would always be naked if it was just the two of them, as would she. *KNOCK KNOCK* Harry looked up, Amelia was already heading for the door, "Welcome" he heard her say, he couldn't make out what she said next though as she talked in a lighter voice, when she returned, she had a concerned look on her face, "Harry I know you won't like who's here, but you got to promise me you'll trust her, she is here only to help", Harry nodded, trusting only Amelia, Amelia moved out of the to reveal the guest, it was "Bellatrix" Harry stated, "Why do you want to help me?" he asked, thinking of Tom, Bellatrix frowned, "I know you aren't on Dumbledore's side anymore, I was thinking if I helped you, you and my master could be friends, then neither of you have to die" she said, looking like she was about to cry, Harry stood up, walked over to her and hugged her, Bellatrix was surprised, but slowly hugged back, "Thank you" Harry said, "I would also like to be friends, if not on equal turns with Tom, I just thought he didn't care", Of course he cares" Bellatrix explained, "He only kills you because of that stupid prophecy", Harry looked at her, "If I show him the full prophecy, do you think he would understand?" he asked, Bellatrix stepped back, "There's more to the prophecy?" she gasped, "Yes" he answered, moving towards her, "I don't want to fight anymore" Harry explained, telling the truth once again to someone he didn't know, Bellatrix, understanding immediately, went and hugged Harry as hard as he could. Harry woke up, he was lying in Amelia's bed, it was past noon, he looked over and saw Bellatrix lying with him, "I didn't think you should be left alone" she explained, seeing the confuse look on his face, Harry laid back down again, "I'm sorry" he said while looking into her eyes, "It's ok" she said, rubbing his shoulder, "Having all the pent-up stress is bad for you, you have to let it out or you'll explode, and none of us want to see that happen", Harry's looked confused, "Us?" he asked, Bellatrix giggled, "Did you think everyone stopped coming because you had a napped?" both of them laughed, Harry put his hand on Bellatrix' waist, he was surprised he was doing it, but it just seem so right, he leaned in and kissed her, Bellatrix, surprised, started kissing back, it was only when Amelia started coughing that they stopped, "If you going to do this, wait until tonight and when I'm in the bed" she said friskily, Harry and Bellatrix blushed, Harry stood up and kissed Amelia tightly, Amelia, slightly aroused and confused, stepped back, "Wh-wha-""I kissed Bellatrix" he explained, "it should only be fair that you get one too", Amelia blushed, "C'mon Romeo" she said heading for the door, Bellatrix, stitching herself, grabbed Harry's hand and left the room. "Harry, meet the people who have sworn to help you" Amelia said while opening the door to the sitting room, "Luna, Tonks, and Neville!" Harry exclaimed, not expecting this, "Did you think we would ditch you mate?" Neville asked shaking Harry's hand, "We're friends aren't we?" Luna said while hugging him, "You know me Harry" Tonks said with a smirk, "I always help the cute ones" everyone laughed at this, when the stopped, Dobby cleared his throat, "Dineer is ready, welcome guest of Mistress Bones and Lord Potter", "You don't have to be formal with us Dobby" Luna said while kissing him, Dobby obviously happy, started giggling and excused himself. Harry had a wonderful lunch with his friends, he was sitting at the end of the table between Luna and Neville, "How is your grandma Neville" Harry asked, know the support she has given before, "Gran is worried, but is happy I am help you" Neville explained with a smile, "That's like my father" Luna said, "He wasn't too happy that I'd be leaving, but was proud I was doing it for a good reason", Harry smiled, "I'm glad you guys are here", "We wouldn't miss this for the world, I'm always better with you" Neville said with pride, "That's right" agreed Luna, who's voice was becoming stronger, "You're our friend Harry, I like having friends, it makes me smile", Harry smiled, he had always loved the awkward Luna, no matter what, she always had a thing to say, Harry wished he was like that.

* * *

At the end of lunch, Amelia, Bellatrix and Tonks excused themselves while giggling like crazy, Harry distinctively heard a *Slap* and a moan as they were going up the stairs and chuckled to himself, "Are you to going to school this year?" he asked while leading Neville and Luna into a private sitting Amelia made for him, "Of course not" Luna said, "We are going to be here supporting you, we already have a note from the Ministry allowing Ms. Bones to teach us", "you can call her Amelia" Harry said before thanking them again, "So what are you going to do?" Neville asked with concern in his voice, "I'm going to keep practising magic, I'm also going to try and get on good terms with Tom" Answered, "Tom is Voldermort" he added seeing the confusion in their faces, they didn't say anything, "Do you guys not want me to associating with Tom?" he asked, now feeling guilt, "That's not it" Neville answered, "It's just that we don't want you to get hurt" Luna explained, Harry croaked, "I'll be safe as long as I have you guys" he said with a smile, "And I promise to do my best to help you two" he added while getting on one foot, Luna squealed while opening her legs in excitement, unfortunately Luna was wearing a skirt, Harry looked at her pink butterfly panties with a mixture of guilt and arousal, all the guilt went away when Luna, noticing Harry, pulled her skirt up to show it to Neville as well, "You've both seen 'me' now" she said with a smirk, it took Harry a minute for Harry to understand what she was saying as everything in him was focusing on 'her', "But you haven't seen us" Neville said while unbuttoning his trousers to show his underwear with a big lump growing, "You're right" Harry agreed, now unbuttoning his trousers to show his underwear, Luna squealed like crazy, Harry looked at Neville, then back at Luna, both started walking towards her, "Luna" harry started, then looking to Neville, Neville opened his mouth "You are important to us both, we both love you, we will care for you in any way you wish", Harry smiled, "Nice one" he said, Neville smiled, "I was just telling the truth", "Right you are" harry agreed, "Hmm..." Luna said, eying Harry and Neville's lumps, "Thank-you" she said while grabbing both and giggling, "No one has said anything like that, or even offered themselves to me before", "They're crazy" Harry said while pulling it out, "Too right" Neville agreed following Harry's lead, at this, Luna squealed so much, causing Neville's 'affection' to splash on her face, Luna was shocked at first, but then looked her lips and starting stroking the two shafts. After a couple of hours, Amelia opened the door to find the naked Harry, Luna and Neville fast asleep in each other's grace, "I don't know how he does it" Amelia said, apparently talking to Bellatrix who was eating her from behind, Tonks apparently under Bellatrix, "Everyone he loves, end up loving each other", "That's just his ways" Bellatrix explained while pulling her tongue out, "Tom is like that as well, all of his close followers love each other", "They should get right along" Amelia said, forcing Bellatrix back in her. Harry woke up next morning, he was in Amelia's bed, he looked around and saw everyone sleeping in it, there saw Luna and Neville cuddling, Bellatrix and Tonks, and for some reason, Amelia with her head resting on Harry's paunch, "Amelia" he whispered, Amelia's eyes slowly opened, she moved her head to find that she was kissing Harry's tip, she sat up, blushing furiously, "That's one way to kiss good morning" she said, causing Harry to giggle, "How did we end up like this?" he asked, looking at the others, "When Bellatrix, Tonks and I got back from out 'meeting'" Amelia explained, "We saw you three lying on the cold ground, so we bought you up here, we all decided to sleep in the same bed, and since there weren't enough pillows, I used your crotch as one" she giggled, Harry smiled, he then kissed everyone on the lips, waking up the other occupants on the bed, "Oh, 'watcher Harry" Tonks yawned, "So which one of you studs is Luna's boyfriend?" she asked now eyeing the three, "Isn't it obvious?" Luna asked while putting her arms around Harry and Neville, "They both are!" she exclaimed, Tonks smiled, "Don't get jealous" Bellatrix said cuddling Tonks, "You've still got me" she said before kissing her, Tonks blushed, "Sorry Harry, this one's so cute I have to drop and lick whenever she kisses me", everyone laughed when she started licking. After a monogamous breakfast, Harry, Luna and Neville started reading theory books for Amelia's lessons, Luna, still new to flirting, moved back and forth from the two boys laps, thinking fairness is sexier than being a slut, and in the mind of Harry and Neville, she was right, "Alright you three" Amelia said, announcing her entrance, "While we are learning, I want no relations of any kind, we are here to learn, not sleep", Luna blushed, "Let's start" Amelia said, pulling out her wand. The following weeks of training was relatively easy to Harry, Luna and Neville, Neville was doing so much better than he ever was in school, he later explained it was because of the environment, being surrounded by people he likes and loves, one day, Amelia said they were going to go to visit the Ministry for their OWL exams, "You'll be brilliant" she said during their revision, "Get everything prepared because we'll be leaving tomorrow".

* * *

During that night harry thought about Bellatrix, she'll be all alone tomorrow, Bellatrix had to stay at the house because of her reputation, it was alright normally because they were all there to keep her company, but tomorrow she'll be all alone, even Dobby had out so he could be clothes for everyone, "_I'll get Luna and Neville to help give her a special present tonight_", at once he told Amelia, thinking it was a lovely idea, she took tonks to sleep in the guest room with her, Harry then told Neville and Luna about it, both kissed him for being so sweet, "What's going on?" Bellatrix asked as she walked into the bedroom to find Harry, Luna and Neville all dressed up seductively, "Since you we're all going out tomorrow" Harry explained, taking Bellatrix' clothes off, "We thought we'd give you a little gift tonight" and with that, Luna and Neville got up and started kissing Bellatrix, Bellatrix nearly fell from all the arousal, but was save by Harry who started groping her thighs, tonight will be a night Bellatrix won't forget, everyone had gone all out of their way to please her, something that hasn't been done for her in a long time. As Harry entered the Ministry, a wave of Awe came to him, he had never seen something as magnificent as this, Luna as well as she couldn't say anything, Harry and Neville, both wanting to support their girlfriend, both kissed her on the cheek and wrapped their arms around her, Luna smiled, "I'm the luckiest girlfriend" she said before kissing them back, "All right you three we need to meet Minister Fudge" Amelia said, causing Harry's stomach to churn, Luna, picking up on this, hugged Harry as tight as she could, "It'll be ok" she said, "Just remember what we planned", Harry smiled, like her, he was the luckiest boy in the world, tied to Neville of course. "Well, what do we have here?" Fudge sneered as he saw Harry, "Come o spread more lies have you?" he asked, Harry breathed in, then bowed as low as he could, "Minister Fudge, I apologise for or the trouble I have caused, I found out the Dumbledore was controlling me, forcing me to believe these things", Fudge froze for a moment, then anger came to him, "That Dumbledore, how dare he do this" he yelled, stamping his foot, he then looked at Harry with sincereness in his eyes, "I'm also sorry Harry, had I'd known, I would have taking you out of his grasps ages ago", Amelia, thinking it was the best time to talk, "Minister Fudge, with permission from the Ministry, I taught these students the way of Wizarding and Witching as to protect Harry Potter from more harm, I have brought them for their OWL Examination and would like to request a private room", Fudge chuckled, "Of course, I will also send Tonks as a guard for the room, from what I understand you two have something of a relationship going on" Amelia blushed, but thanked the Minister, who laughed for a minute, apologised to Harry again, then went off with his business. The examination wasn't a hard as Harry thought, and from the way Luna and Neville were kissing when he found them, he was sure they passed as well, "Harry" Luna cried as she saw him, "We were brilliant Harry, especially Neville, he got 5 Owls!", Harry kissed Neville and gave him a hug, "Good one mate" he said before letting him go, "It was thanks to Amelia's classes, I would only had gotten one Owl before, and that was only because of my obsession with magical plants" they both laughed, "Don't forget about me" Luna pouted while tapping her feet and lifting her skirt showing her dragon themed underwear, they both laughed again, "Wait 'till we get home Luna" Harry said, pulling her skirt down and giving her a little wedgie, "It's so I can see your awesome dragon" he explained seeing Luna's confused face, Neville then lifted the back of her skirt and tucked it in, "It's so I can see you butt while you walk in front of us" he said with a grin, Luna laughed at this idea and kept on bending over while they were walking to Amelia's office, laughing more man other wizards and witches grunted in annoyance, Amelia, finding this a useful idea for private matters, decided to wear only underwear at home and would bend over, expecting some action in her the minute she did it, it worked as well, Tonks was eventually following her subconsciously just so she could be with her. While on their 'holidays', Harry decided to emotionally further his relationship with Luna and Neville, he started taking them to Muggle movies and romantic spots, one night, Harry decided it was time to talk, "Luna, Neville" he started when he brought them to his private room, "You know I talk about my past a lot, but I was wandering if I could vent my sadness with you guy?" he asked with a face of sadness and guilt, Luna frowned, "Is this why you were taking us on all those dates?" she asked, "It was only half the reason, I also wanted to feel my most comfortable with you guys", Neville pulled Harry into his lap and hugged him, "Luna, come sit with us" he ordered, Luna complying almost instantly, then he and Luna hugged Harry with all their might, pulling out Harry's sadness, then Harry cried, he cried with all his might, sending out everything he had, his life with the Dursleys, his loneliness, his pain, everything. When Harry finished, it was late, he looked up to see Luna and Neville, both looking at him with caring and sensitive eyes, "Thank-you" he said, kissing them both on the lips, "I don't want to be alone every again", Luna nuzzled her head into both the boys chests, "We'll never leave Harry, promise", "That's right" Neville agreed, "We will always be there for you, just as we know you're there for us", not another word was said, they stayed there until they fell asleep, they were happy and contempt, nothing would move them from each other.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Harry's Bonding**

Today was a cold day, it was so cold that everyone was losing their happiness, at least that's what it was for a Muggle, the Wizarding world saw things much more clearer, the Dementors were free. Harry, knowing about Tom's plan, left the Dementors doing their business and lied cosily in bed, cuddled up with Luna and Neville, Harry had moved out of Amelia's bed the night he reached a new level with Neville and Luna, he had taken over Susan's room, Susan, who was visiting for the holidays, didn't mind one bit, especial when they want to bed naked like her, "Susan" Harry called, "Come back to bed, you know they affect you when you're alone, that's why your moms still in bed with Tonks and Bellatrix", Susan looked over, "I'm just sorting out our underwear" she said, "They always get mixed up, remember when I wore Luna's G-sting during the celebration dinner?" harry laughed, "Isn't that when you tripped and you hit Tonks with your rear end?", Susan flushed, "It's not funny" she said, "it was when Tonks started eating you" Luna chimed in, apparently waking up, Neville, who was waking up, started laughing, this caused Susan too flush so hard that she was nearly completely red, Luna got up and wrapped her arms around Susan, "We're sorry" she said before kissing her on the cheek, Susan smiled, "At least it wasn't like that time you accidently juiced into the soup pot, which was on the other side of the room" everyone was laughing now, "Alright, I'm finished" Susan announced showing the folded underwear, "let's go back to sleep". When holidays end was nearing, Susan became very distant, when asked about it she would always say the same thing, "I'm alright really, I just don't feel like talking", when the final day came, Susan had called everyone into the sitting room, "Everyone, I have been thinking" she started, looking at everyone in the room, "I don't want to go back to Hogwarts, I want to stay here with you guys" Susan started crying, Harry walked up to her and gave a big hug, "Susan you need to stay at Hogwarts" he stated firmly, she looked up at him, "Why, why can't I stay", Harry kissed her on the cheek, "Because you're education is more important than me or my situation", "Can't I be taught by auntie?" she asked desperately, Harry shook his head, "Amelia is working as hard as she can for the Ministry, she's trying her best, can't you respect her enough to try yours?" he asked, Neville and Luna, seeing Harry not going the right way, got up and hugged Susan as well, "Susan" Luna started, "You are important to us, we love you so much, but if you want to help, you have to learn, please, for us?", Susan was still crying, but nodded to show her understanding, when Susan left, Harry lied down with his head on Neville's lap, "I wish she could stay", "I know mate" Neville replied, stroking Harry's hair.

* * *

For the next couple of weeks Harry thought about his life, his loves, and his new family, Bellatrix had been helping Tom for the past month, Tonks and Amelia were at the Ministry almost up to 3 days at a time, and then there was Neville and Luna, who had stayed with him, even though there could have been a better life for them, he wished he could do something with them, and then he thought of something, he did not know if it would work, but he had to try, he went to the kitchen to see Dobby, "What does Lord Potter require of me?" Dobby asked in glee, "Can you prepare a special dinner for Neville, Luna and I? I'm going to ask them something important and I want it to be special" Harry explained, "Of course Lord Potter, it shall be ready in half an hour" Dobby replied before getting to work. "This is beautiful Dobby" Luna cried seeing all the fancy meals on the table, "It was nothing Mistress Lovegood" Dobby said before leaving, after a lovely dinner, Harry cleared his throat, "Neville, Luna" he said while getting down on one knee and grabbing their hands, "You have been there for me more times than I can count, and I thank you dearly. I love you too, more than I have loved anyone, will you please marry me?" Neville and Luna were stunned for a second, but then they both kissed Harry, "Of course" said Luna happily, "I'd like nothing more" Neville said with rosy cheeks, "But how are we going to get married? You may be 'of age' but we aren't", Harry smiled, "We are going to bond with magic, even the goblins respect this", Luna was tearing up, she turned to Neville, "We're going to bond too, right?" she asked, wanting nothing more than to bond with these too, "I thought we going to already?" Neville asked looking confused; Luna jumped into his lap and kissed him passionately for a couple of seconds, "Do we want to do this now?" harry asked, thinking of the little preparation they would have to do, "Of course" Luna said, wiggling her butt in the air, "Alright then" Harry said, using Luna's butt as a handle to lift himself up, "Dobby" he called, *CRACK* Dobby appeared, he was giggling, "Did they say yes Lord Potter?" he asked before they could say anything, "Of course we did" Luna exclaimed with a giant smile, Dobby was jumping with joy, "Did you want me to set up, perform the binding Lord Potter?" Dobby asked with a bow, "I would be honoured Dobby, please" Harry said with a bow, Dobby smiled, "I'll be in the basement, please come when you are ready", then with another *CRACK* he was gone, "Let's go put on some formal wear" Harry said, taking his shirt off, when they got to the basement, everything was glowing, "Please step in the circle, Sirs and Ma'am" dobby said while pointing to a purple circle with a star in it, they complied, "Do you, Lord Harry James Potter, take Luna Scamander, nee Lovegood and Neville Longbottom as you wife and husband until death?", Harry looked at them both, "I do", "And do you Luna Scamander, nee Lovegood take Lord Harry James Potter and Neville Longbottom as your husband's until death?", Luna pulled the biggest smile harry had ever seen, "I do" she said, "And do you Neville Longbottom take Lord Harry James Potter and Luna Scamander, nee Lovegood as you husband and wife until death?", Neville was as red as red was, "I do!" he yelled, "Under the laws of magic, I grant you bonds until death", as Dobby finished his sentence, a gust of wind came below them all in different colours, under harry was gold, Luna, blue, and Neville, red, there magic had accepted this bonding, they were together, forever. Harry was so Happy, he was bonded with Luna and Neville, the two greatest people in the world, he hugged them both as hard as he could, "Thank you Dobby" they all yelled to Dobby, who was leaving, Luna was giggling harder than ever, Neville, looking than manlier than ever , grabbed both his wife's and husband's bottoms and steered them up the stairs and into their room, from there he ripped of all their clothes, leaving them in their underwear, "Tonight" he started, "We are husbands and wives", then he kissed the both passionately then grabbed their bottoms and steered them to the bed, Neville noticed Luna, who was still giggling like crazy, had leaked a little, so he ripped off their underwear and started groping them until Harry became hard and Luna became moist, he then moved Luna on top of Harry and started entering, Harry started following, "I love you both!" were the only understandable words Luna could make out that entire night. Harry woke up the next morning to see Luna looking through her underwear, "Good morning sweetie" she said when she noticed Harry was awake, "Hi honey" he said, still watching her go through her underwear, "I like those purple ones" he said seeing Luna pull out a big purple one that had a giant "Spank Me!" written on the back, "They were from a Muggle joke shop" she said while putting them on, she walked over to Harry, he bent her over and started to spank her, "I like this" he joked, Luna started laughing, suddenly, Neville pulled Luna and Harry over his shoulders and started spanking them, "I should by some too if it means more of this" Harry exclaimed while laughing with Luna. From that moment, on Harry knew he was free.


End file.
